Spanking Snippets
by WritingFromTheWoodshed
Summary: A series of ultra-short stories detailing the spanking exploits of the Wizarding World's finest. Takes place in a universe where consensual domestic discipline is a wizarding tradition. Contains multiple gender matchups and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

When Ginny gets spanked she shouts and screams and storms off. She won't beg -Ginny Potter never begs- but she'll do pretty much anything else to get out of it. She even tried seducing him once or twice, but that just ended up leading to her getting spanked after having sucked him off, so she swiftly abandoned that. So now she just rages and argues and brats all in a futile effort to escape, while Harry sits and listens, until, eventually, she comes and stands next to him and drops her trousers and panties with murder in her eyes.

When Hermione gets spanked, she's more exasperated then anything. She's a muggleborn, so this most old-fashioned of all wizarding traditions still seems faintly absurd to her. Still absurd or not, it was hard to deny some small part of her welcomed the knowledge that on the days she forgot to eat because she'd been working so hard, or she'd forgotten to do her housework because she'd been lost in the incessant business of the ministry, she'd walk into the bedroom to find Ron sat with a belt in his hands, and an irritatingly infectious smile on his face.

When Luna gets spanked, she barely seems to notice. She cries and kicks sometimes, but somehow it still retains that same air of abstract curiosity mixed with disinterest that Luna always carries with her. Afterwards, Neville merely shakes his head, and thanks his lucky stars that he married such a strange and wondrous girl.

When Fleur Delacore gets spanked, Bill Weasley sits there and thinks that she is never more elegant then when she is wearing nothing but a pout which wouldn't look out of place on a 50s film star and a red bottom. He admits to himself -and never admits to his wife, though she knows well enough- that while tradition states spankings should be strictly disciplinary, he allows himself some small amount of pleasure at the way his wife's buttocks slowly turn the colour of roses. But only a small amount.

Draco Malfoy never spanked his wife. Not once. She didn't mind- She was never one for wizarding tradition, for all her bloodline implied, and she understood what it was that stopped him. Instead, every so often, when Draco made an arrogant remark or was particularly horrible to a servant, he'd find his wife in the bedroom that night with her hairbrush in her hand, and forgiveness in her arms.

When Pansy Parkinson gets spanked, she remembers what her mother told her. She was always raised to be a good witch wife, and a large part of that included being told about ways of handling the Tradition. Now, when her husband makes her bend over his desk to apply a leather belt to her behind, she simply smiles sweetly, and makes a mental note to embezzle some small amount of galleons from his company later; it's the small pleasures which make married life worthwhile.

When Lilly Potter got spanked, she never took it well. Her innate sense of justice rebelled against the fact that she was the one left rubbing her arse when James had always been the mischief maker. When she expressed all of these thoughts to James one day, her hands on her head, her dress pinned up, and her panties around her ankles, James said that that while that was a very coherent and well thought out argument, he didn't care and knew she was just trying to talk her way out of a red bum. Then he bent her over his knee.

When Sirius Black got spanked, he spent the whole time complaining that, as he wasn't technically a "wife" the traditions of wizarding society shouldn't matter. Remus took his belt off all the same.

When Tonks got spanked, it was always just a couple of gentle swats, and frankly she was disappointed. For all her modernity, this was the one wizarding tradition she thought she might actually enjoy. Of course, when she found out why, she understood. It's always difficult to share something which reminds you of a loved one with someone new. Especially when it's pretty much the most intimate thing you can do with anyone. But after a while... Well, shall we just say that the evening after Tonks told Lupin about her latest "hilarious" close call with a group of Death Eaters, she walked into the living room to find him holding his belt, and she discovered she wasn't quite so eager to be spanked as she had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey friends- I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter cos I'm a fool, so just in case any of you were wondering if I was the new erotic Robert Galbraith, I don't own anything. All rights belong to JK and co, and frankly I apologise to her for corrupting her creations like this.

When Lavender Brown gets spanked, she giggles. She tends not to giggle for long (even she struggles to laugh with a burning bottom) but still, she giggles. At first Parvati thought she was merely trying to annoy her, to provoke (brat, she remembers, is the correct term) but of course, that's not true. It's just that Lavender loves to laugh, at everything and anything. She's just so happy to be alive and to be able to feel. Later, after Lavender's been thoroughly spanked and is lying next to her in bed, Parvati traces her lover's torn back -the scars and twisted bones from the attack by Fenrir which had made Parvati scream when she saw it happen, and caused the sudden jolting feeling in her heart which made her realise she loved Lavender, her Lavender- and she laughs too, because her wife is so beautiful, and so wonderful, and she is so, so, glad that they are both alive to laugh. And then she gives Lav a slap on the bum, just so she doesn't get cocky.

When Angelina Weasley gets spanked, it takes ages. She just stands there, is what gets George. Her panties and trousers around her ankles and her arms crossed. She won't go so far as to openly disobey him and walk away, and he won't demean her by pulling her over his lap like a child, so they both stay there, sometimes for hours, until she gives in and bends over. She'd also had to teach him how to spank her- the black of her arse didn't turn red the way he'd always heard about, and judging how thoroughly he'd spanked her was an art it had taken him a while to master. Just like her, really, he thinks.

When Romilda Vane gets spanked she is the biggest brat in the world. She wriggles, she struggles, she kicks, she swears, she bites, she whines, she pleads, she begs and, inevitably, she eventually give up and lies there in sullen silence- or close to silence that is, as she cannot repress her slight whimpering from the pain in her behind. Afterwards, when her wife asks her if she's learned her lesson, she invariably goes on a fifteen minute rant about why it's so unfair that she got spanked and that she should be getting ice cream, frankly, for not having misbehaved more. Her wife listens patiently, and then turns the brat back over her knee, and decides that maybe using the hairbrush is necessary, after all.

When Molly Weasley gets spanked (which is pretty rare nowadays) she does so in basically total silence. Her bum, toughened by years of marital "bliss" and discipline, can take pretty much anything, from her own hairbrush to Arthur's belt. She's always been very obedient when it comes to punishment, though Arthur hasn't failed to notice that she's more likely to burn his food -and just his food- after he's burnt her bottom. Still, even when burnt the food tastes delicious, and when her bum matches her hair she looks as delicious as her cooking tastes. He tells her so while munching on a burnt piece of... something unrecognisable over breakfast when the kids are at Hogwarts one day, and he takes a great deal of private satisfaction with the fact the blush of her cheeks matches both her hair and her arse. And then he gives her a kiss, and well, the kids aren't home, and he doesn't exactly have to rush to work today...

When Penelope Weasley gets spanked she gasps. After each swat, she lets out this little gasp -or perhaps it's a yelp, Percy thinks. Either way, the beauty of that little noise entrances him. She doesn't kick, she barely squirms, she never swears, but always, after each swat; that gasp. Sometimes he spanks her just to hear that sound. That, and to see her bashful, flushed little smile as she rubs her bottom and apologises for whatever had gotten her in trouble in the first place.

Nobody spanks Bellatrix. Nobody bloody dares.

When Narcissa got spanked she would cry. Her husband would sit opposite from her and watch her sob away. Sometimes he would pat her, somewhat awkwardly, before he left the room to let her recover. He never once held her. Never once ran his hands across her aching arse and told her it was all okay. Narcissa was as traditional as traditional came; but sometimes she hated the traditions.

Myrtle sometimes watches as the pure blood wizards drag their girlfriends into empty classrooms, the two young things gasping in the illicit, secret, joy of acting out one of the most sacred of wizarding traditions with someone for the first time -even if it is a formal marital spanking, and even if the two of them break up soon after. It's like a first kiss, or a first screw. They'll never forget it, and they'll never forget each other. Myrtle never got a first kiss, or a first screw, or a first spanking. Certainly in her day screwing and spanking were strictly the domain of the married (though everybody knew that wasn't really the case) so she supposed she couldn't be too angry she never got either of those. But still. Some days she wonders. Some days she imagines a tall young man with a tortured soul and brilliant eyes taking her over his knee for being so self-pitying. Then she shakes those thoughts from her head. That's too melodramatic, even for her


End file.
